Prologo
by Peter Garca Santiago
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en el anual de all new wolverine
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Melinda McDonough y mi tío Eddie McDonough fue asesinado por Wolverine cuando estaba siendo controlado por la mano, cuando lo descubrí puse en marcha un plan para vengarme de él y que nunca vuelva a lastimarme, ha pasado mucho tiempo me he aislado completamente del mundo entero en un búnker, pero por fin lo conseguí construí un dispositivo que lo enviaría otra dimensión, lo enviaré a la Tierra 65, encontré la dirección de su apartamento en Reddit, llego momento para deshacerme de él de una vez por todas, estoy en un edificio enfrente de su apartamento, disparó el dispositivo y suspiro al fin se ha ido y no volverá a hacerme daño nunca más , ahora debo desaparecer y borras mis huellas


	2. una misión difícil

Mi nombre es Laura Kinney y soy la nueva wolverine desde que falleció luchando contra el doctor Abraham Cornelius, porto su traje para que su legado siga vivo  
Con el nuevo programa que me hizo Hank ahora puedo ver lo que ocurre en varias partes y no solo eso también puede ordenarlas por propiedades. Ahora me dirijo a un lugar de ventas de armas será difícil pero tengo un factor de curación, escalo sigilosamente él dice el edificio y trepo hasta el techo con mi supero ido puedo oír que están cerrando el trato entonces rompo la ventana del techo y salto varios de ellos tratan de dispararme con armas pero logro esquivar las balas esto resulta demasiado fácil y no veo por qué el programa decía era de alta prioridad pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta que ellos eran son una distracción ,un hombre de 2 metros y medio sale dejan puerta, el me lanza un golpe y lo esquivo entonces saca de una caja una arma sónica y me dispárala cual me lanza fuera de edifico y retacho fuertemente con un bote de basura, luego la cambia de modalidad y empieza a emitir una frecuencia sónica alta, siento que la que la cabeza me va a explotar ya veo por era de alta prioridad sale de del edificio con el arme y de acierta un buen derechazo y continua golpeadme hasta que con mis garras logro destruir el arma, arrojo el contenedor de basura hacia él le hecho un gas somnífero, eso deberá bastar lamo a Hank para que él y los hombres x limpien el desastre.  
Me dirijo al apartamento y siento el cuerpo como una montaña rusa. Al entra al departamento ve a Gaby con Johan le ha puesto disfraz, la saludo y me dice que porque lo la lleve le digo que era muy peligroso este misión ella gruñe y me voy a mi cuarto fu una misión difícil, me acuesto en mi cama pero inmediatamente oigo el sonido de un arma entonces me levanto y me paro enfrente de la ventana para averiguar que es, segundos un rayo me impacta siento mareaos siento como si me arrancaran de mi cuerpo, siento como que estoy en una montaña rusa cierro los ojos, luego de unos minutos todo se detiene, abro los ojos pero ya no estoy en mi apartamento estoy en un baño, me siento diferente abro la puerta del baño y salgo entonces me en el espejo y grito, una imagen que no reconozco me devuelve la mirada, tengo el pelo rubio, ojos cafés, no tengo mi traje, mis manos están pintadas


	3. una flla en el relog

Mi nombre es gwen stacy y desde me mordió una raña radioactiva obtuve poderes arácnidos, no Pude salvar a mi amigo pedro, desde entonces combato el crimen como spider-woman, aunque para el mundo sea una criminal, hay pasado muchas cosas como luchar contra los herederos uno seres que se alimentan de la esencia vital de cualquiera con poderes basados en animales, van devorando universo tras universo a su presa, al final los enviamos a un mundo radioactivo(su única debilidad aparentemente) a raíz de eso cada spiderman(woman)obtuvo un reloj para viajar entre dimensiones, con ayuda del Reed Richards de mi universo lo he modificado para viajar no solo entre universos sino dentro de varios lugares de un universo, así me ahorraría tiempo para ir de un lugar otro y gastaría menos fluido de telaraña, aunque esa función todavía está en fase de prueba y Reed dijo que por el momento no la usara.  
Al columpiarme hacia la pizzería veo un robo a un banco, fácilmente con mis telarañas y poderes logro evitar el atraco, los envuelvo a todos en una gran red y me voy antes de que llegue la policía, finalmente llego a la pizzería, me cambio en un callejón y guardo mi traje en mi mochila, al entrar al lugar veo a Mary jane y Betty con quien había quedado de verme el día anterior, de comernos unas pizzas y unos refrescos al pagar la cuenta noto que no traigo mi celular se me ha de haber caído en el banco, rápidamente me dirijo al baño, aunque Reed me advirtió que no usara la nueva función del reloj no tengo otra opción no puedo perder mi celular en mi mente digo lo peor que podría pasar es que me lleve a otro lugar diferente, selecciona el destino y oprimió el botón pero no pasa nada, de repente me empiezo a sentir mareada, cierro los ojos, cuando los abro el mareo sea detenido pero para sorpresa mía ya no estoy en el baño de la pizzería, me encuentro en una habitación que nunca había visto, al tratar de golpéame la cabeza para averiguar si esto es real noto una larga cabellera negra y que mis manos tienen guantes azules, al caminar unos pasos al frente me encuentro con un espejo, tengo un traje totalmente distinto al que uso, entonces grito.


	4. laura conoce a reed

En la pizzería Laura dijo acaso estoy soñando o estoy alucinando no me sorprendería después de la golpiza que me dieron dijo Laura tocándose la cara, acaso es mesmero jugando con mi mente o tal vez es el enemigo de Spiderman mysterio que puede hacer ilusiones perfectas que parecen 100% reales incluso logrando burlar el sentido arácnido de spiderman, incluso pude burlar mi super olfato, será mejor que salga de aquí rápido, laura salió corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que venía un coche a toda velocidad afortunadamente para ella segundos antes de que la atropellara dio un enorme salto hacia un edificio y dijo desde cuando puedo saltar tan alto, desde que fuiste mordida por una araña radiactiva en una exposición científica respondió una voz que venía de una nave espacial que apareció frente a ella, quién eres preguntó laura mi nombre es reed richards, ven conmigo se cómo agregar el problema que tienes, y como sé que puedo confiar en ti replicó laura solo ven conmigo "wolverine" susurro reed ok dijo laura pero antes tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada


	5. a gwen se le chispoteo

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de laura y gabby, alejate de mí por favor no hagas una escena laura sé que no quisiste que fuera a la misión contigo a la misión, pero no es excusa para que quiera ver ¿laura? mi nombre es gwen stacy , laura no quieras hacerte la loca viene aquí porque vi una luz resplandeciente en la puerta de tu cuarto y quería que me dijeras que fue pero si estás de este humor mejor vuelvo más al rato, ya te dije que mi nombre es gwen y nose porque estoy aquí ni por qué estoy aquí ni porque tengo puesto este traje tan diferente al mío ni porque tengo el pelo tan largo y negro, quizás fue el duende verde quien ve drogo y estoy alucinando o tal vez se trata de mysterio , él puede hacer ilusiones perfectas incluso ha encontrado la forma de burlar mi sentido arácnido varias veces, ¿estás bien Laura? después de todo me dijiste que recibiste una gran golpiza y tu factor de curación no actúa tan rápido, pero que dijo gabby cuando un enorme portal se abrió y salió una nave de reed emergió de ella junto con laura primero que nada ten gwen esto es tuyo o mi teléfono muchas gracia tengo toda mi vida aquí ahora salgamos de esta habitación para explicar esta situación, bien wolverine al estar en tu cuarto fuiste impactada por un rayo teletransportador el cual tenía el objetivo de enviarte a la tierra 65 la dimensión de gwen, pero justamente cuando la persona que te disparo el rayo gwen presiono el botón que le dije que no tocara porque estaba en fase experimental, y al estar en mismo el mismo espacio que tu causó que ambos portales colisionan entre sí, para no aburrirlas con una explicación científica compleja se lo resumiré, al ser activados los 2 portales al mismo tiempo explotaron, lo que causó que laura y gwen intercambiaran de cuerpos, se me chispoteo dijo gwen, gaby pregunto ¿y hay forma de solucionarlo? si tenemos que recrear el accidente dijo reed bien vamos por ese rayo dijo laura espera replicó gwen no sabemos dónde está yo sí dijo reed rastree su firma de calor a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad tomen este aparato le servirá como rastreador y cuando esté cerca del lugar emitirá un gran sonido ustedes vayan yo tengo que atender un asunto en mi dimensión, reed se subió en su nave abrió un portal y se fue. Si vamos por ese rayo dijo gaby entusiasmada no tú te quedas aquí no quiero que ocurra otro accidente, o vamos tienes que estar bromeando.


	6. buscando el rayo

En busca

Siguiendo la señal del dispositivo que reed les había dado a Laura y gwen fueron a buscar el aparato para revertir las cosas, durante el transcurso del viaje entablaron una conversación, oye no crees que fue muy duro dejar a tu hermana en el departamento ella se veía muy emocionada de participar en esta misión, no ya tengo muchos suficientes problemas actualmente y aparte no quiero que el rayo se dispare por accidente y termine en el cuerpo de una niña o peor aún en el cuerpo de un glotón de verdad por cierto cuanto falta para llegar no mucho según esto estamos a un metro de distancia de nosotras, en ese momento levantaron la vista y vieron un viejo abandonado, se aproximaron a él pero inmediatamente notaron que la puerta estaba cerrada ,puedes abrirla con tu superfuerza gwen le dijo a Laura, entonces como si fuera de papel Laura arranco la puerta y exclamo wow ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? No me creerás cuantas cosas rompí antes de averiguarlo, Gwen y laura se adentraron en el edificio que resultó ser un laboratorio, al bajar las escaleras gwen dijo con asombro cielos esta cosa esta teniendo mucha interferencia, no hay problema dame el aparato, puedes usar tu super olfato para encontrar el aparato a través de este material e inmediatamente gwen empezó a olfatear el lugar en lugar del aparato, pero al hacerlo exclamo me siento tonta haciendo esto a lo que laura le respondió tienes un factor de regeneración, eres casi inmortal y tienes garras de adamantium en las manos y en los pies eso le quita lo tonto, garras de adamantium eso duele dijo gwen pues ¿alguna vez te has cortado con papel? Pues esas garras salen de ahí, ay eso suena demasiado doloroso, como sea no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos por ese rayo. Al entrar en una puerta laura exclamo siento un gran dolor en la cabeza es el sentido arácnido significa que estamos en problemas, inmediatamente un montón de drones aparecieron y empezaron a abrir fuego contre ellas


End file.
